And All The Trimmings
by Hikaru a
Summary: AU Fic: Misao and Aoshi over the years have grown to hate each other. But with a twist of fate, and a little help by Okina, the two are set to wed. Aoshi, threatened in losing his title, sets out to get Misao to marry him, by ANY means possible.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N O T E : This is an alternate universe fic. This was inspired by a  
challenge Misao posted on the amml, which was-   
  
Write a fic in a completely alternate Meiji era in which Aoshi and his   
4 companions stayed at the Aoiya and found other jobs. Aoshi and Misao   
also must end up together at the end of the fic and you can't kill   
Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotoko, or Shikijou.   
  
^^ This is going to be interesting.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And All The Trimmings  
by Hikaru  
  
  
Two figures sat across from each other, staring in silence. The  
okashira's room had a morbid feel to it. Okina swallowed as he eyed the  
young okashira uneasily. Aoshi had always been a strong presence, but   
recently he had become scary. It had been twelve years since the end   
of the Meiji period, and Aoshi had not taken it all so well. His whole   
life he had been training to be an Oniwabanshuu, and in little over a   
year they wiped away all he lived for. He strived so hard to keep the   
traditions alive, taking any assignment that required their assistance,   
no matter how humiliating it was. Aoshi took this in silence however,   
burying himself further and further away. As long as the Oniwabanshuu  
continued, nothing else mattered. Ever since then, he had become colder   
and colder as the days passed. Okina knew he wasn't the only one who   
noticed it-  
  
The girl who once loved Aoshi had noticed as well.  
  
  
A slight breeze whipped Misao's braid into a flying frenzy. Her eyes   
moved to the left, eyeing the bush that lied there. In a flash, she   
threw three kunai towards it. Another rustle came from the bush as   
Hannya stood tall. Misao could tell he was grinning, even behind his   
mask. "Very good, Misao-chan. Beshimi has taught you well. Your   
technique has grown; your speed is much faster." Hannya raised his   
hand, showing that he had caught the kunai barehanded. "But not fast   
enough."  
  
Sighing, Misao rubbed the back of her head. "Mou, Hannya. How many   
times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Misao-chan'," She   
corrected her teacher. "I'm way to old for that now. You should look to   
me as a fellow ninja of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Hannya cocked his head to the right, "Oh? And since when have you   
become a member," He added, taunting her, "Misao-chan?"  
  
That had struck a bad chord with the petite ninja. She may have been   
well trained in the skills of the Oniwabanshuu, but Aoshi, being the   
cruel man he was, denied her joining the Oniwabanshuu. Misao scowled at   
the tall ninja. "Ohhh are you gonna get it!" As she raised her hands to   
throw more kunai, Hannya disappeared into the trees once again.   
  
"You have to catch me first Misao-chan~" He called to her, his low   
voice echoing through the bunch trees. Growling, Misao sped into the   
woods, her kunai ready to throw.   
  
Hannya would pay this time.  
  
  
Okina cleared his throat for, what seemed, the millionth time.   
  
"Well, you called me in here for something, Okina." Aoshi said  
passively. He hated these talks with Okina. They had been happening   
more and more frequently over the years. Okina always liked to correct   
him constantly: a technique, something he said, or just not being the   
respectable Okashira he was raised to be. Despite his improvements with   
Okina's help, Aoshi still didn't like the fact that he was constantly   
told he was weak. "Out with it." He ordered.  
  
"Omasu and I were talking the other day, Aoshi." To this Aoshi rolled   
his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to like this. "And I- we-" Okina   
hesitated for a moment, taping his hands on his lap furiously.  
  
Again, Aoshi rolled his eyes, sighing at Okina's behavior. "Okina,   
look-"  
  
"We believe its time for you to marry-" Okina quickly blurted out   
before Aoshi could continue.   
  
Aoshi tensed. "What?"   
  
"Omasu and I believe it is time for you to wed." Okina said with more   
ease. "You are almost twenty-five now, Okashira, and it is time you wed   
and um-" He stumbled on his words, as he was uncomfortable with the   
subject. "-Created an heir, so to say." Of course, Okina left out the   
fact that he believed that Aoshi was becoming too dark of a man and   
that if he didn't wed soon, no woman would ever want him. After all,   
what woman in her right mind would want to marry a heartless man?  
  
His world spinning, the only thing Aoshi could muster the strength to   
say was 'what' again.  
  
Unable to sit still any longer, Okina got up from his seat and began to   
slowly pace around the room. "She is of good family-"  
  
"Wait." Aoshi turned his head to Okina and narrowed his eyes. "You have  
already chosen for me?"  
  
"Correct." Okina nodded. Aoshi made a face to this. In his defense,   
Okina turned to the okashira with his hands on his hips and explained,   
"Look how much progress you have made on your own Aoshi."   
  
Aoshi's eyes darkened. That was low, even for Okina.   
  
"As I was saying, she has also been trained in the ninja arts, however   
I don't believe she will join the Oniwabanshuu per say-"   
  
Now was the hard part.   
  
"There is one thing though, Okashira- she is seven years younger than   
you. Now before you say anything- she is of the right age to bear   
children. Omasu and I feared that if we found a woman any older, there   
would not be enough time for you two to- uhhh-" Again Okina tensed.  
  
"Trained in the ninja arts and seven years younger than me Okina? This   
has to be a joke. Next you're going to tell me that the person that you   
and Omasu have 'arranged' for me to marry is Misao." Aoshi chuckled   
slightly.  
  
This time Okina tensed. "Umm, Okashira it-"  
  
Rising to his feet, Aoshi looked to his elder, still chuckling. Okina   
could hardly believe his eyes. He had never seen Aoshi give a full   
laugh, never- not even as a child.   
  
There never was any time to-   
  
"Good joke Okina, tell Omasu I told you that as well. I am going to   
make my leave now."  
  
"No you don't understand!" Okina called to Aoshi, interrupting the  
later in his exiting.   
  
"What do I not understand, Okina?" Aoshi asked as he raised an eyebrow  
to the old man.  
  
"I am serious, Aoshi." Okina replied, in a low tone. "I am not  
requesting that you marry this girl- I am demanding that you do."  
  
Aoshi grimaced. Okina was taking this joke too far. "And why is that,   
Okina?"   
  
"It is the law of the Oniwabanshuu that you marry before you are   
twenty-five, which, if I am not mistaken, is in a week. Am I correct?"   
Okina's lips curved into a fox smile. He loved being sneaky sometimes.   
There was nowhere stated in the Oniwabanshuu code that demanded that   
the okashira had to marry by twenty-five, but what Aoshi didn't know   
couldn't hurt him.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Aoshi took a step closer to the old man, narrowing   
his eyes once more. "And what if I don't?"  
  
Okina had to think on that one. Finally, he replied, smugly, "Misao   
will become okashira."  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened. "What!? You can't name her okashira!"  
  
"She is the granddaughter of our former Okashira." Okina interrupted,   
silencing Aoshi. "Besides, her skills are well developed- she would  
make a strong leader."  
  
"She's female!" Aoshi exclaimed. Okina had never seen Aoshi so   
infuriated. He could hardly believe Aoshi was so upset about the   
thought of Misao, his rival, replacing him. "I at least know of that   
rule. There can be no female okashira."  
  
"Exactly why you will wed the girl Omasu and I have chosen for you in   
four days." Okina nodded, his smug smile growing wider by the minute.  
  
Sighing, Aoshi sat back down, as did Okina. Now the two men sat on the   
floor, silently staring at each other. Aoshi was glaring at his elder,   
swearing that if Okina was any other man, Aoshi would have hurt him by   
now. He knew very well that no law existed saying he had to marry by   
twenty-five, but he was taught when he was younger not to argue with   
the elders in the Oniwabanshuu. Especially Okina.   
  
"Who is this girl, Okina?" Aoshi said coldly, breaking the silence that   
loomed in the room. "There are few girls in the city of Kyoto that have   
a knowledge of the ninja arts, and even less that are not married   
already."  
  
Okina's smile faded. To ease his nervousness, Okina began to stroke his  
beard. "Well- Okashira, you see-"  
  
"HANNNNNNNNNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice shouted from  
outside the room. Okina and Aoshi both jumped, looking towards the   
door. Suddenly the rice paper door crashed down. Paper tore into shreds   
and splinters of wood flew through the air as a small girl fell on top   
of the broken door, looking worn and trying to catch her breath. Her   
hair was sticking up in all directions and, like her body, her raven   
hair was covered in sweat. Misao giggled nervously as she picked   
herself off the floor. "Opps... I missed him." She said, a smile of   
pure stupidity on her face.  
  
Okina shook his head and sighed. "Aoshi, meet your future wife."  
  
  
Uneasy was not the word to describe the feeling that surrounded the   
room. Hatred was more of an accurate word. Okina could just feel the   
thickness of the hate emitting from both Aoshi and Misao, who sat as   
far away from each other as the room allowed. It had been many seasons   
since Misao had sat in the same room as Aoshi. She refused to look at   
him, let alone sit with him. Her indestructible love for the Okashira   
seemed to had faded along with the his humanity. Their views were  
different. Misao believed that they should embrace the new era, and   
accept only the most dire need cases. Aoshi believed that they should   
take every opportunity they got to show Kyoto that the Oniwabanshuu   
could still operate during the Meiji Era. And it was that disagreement   
that slowly drove them to hatred. Misao resented Aoshi for dragging the   
name of the Oniwabanshuu through the hell and back again. After all, it   
was her family line that had long taken care of the Oniwabanshuu. It   
was only the fact that she had been born a girl that she herself was   
not running it at the moment. And it was Aoshi's refusal to at least   
accept her as an Oniwabanshuu member, that angered her more.   
  
"Marry?" Misao squeaked. "How could Aoshi-sama and I get married?! He   
doesn't have a soul!"  
  
Okina cleared his throat, correcting the young ninja in her language   
around the okashira. "You really have no say in this, my pretty one.  
Aoshi and you have been destined to be married ever since the moment   
you were born. You have generations of Okashira blood flowing through   
your veins. It has been chosen for you to bear the next Okashira."  
  
Scowling at the silent Aoshi, Misao scoffed. "You've got to be kidding   
me! He probably couldn't even get it up if he wanted to!"  
  
"MISAO!"   
  
"It is no matter." Aoshi said softly. He sat, his legs folded, with his  
bangs over his eyes. Okina had almost forgot he was even in the room,   
since he had been so quiet. "This is happening whether you want it to   
or not, Misao. You just have to accept it."  
  
Wincing at what the foul thing Misao then said to Aoshi, Okina shook   
his head as the young girl stormed out of the okashira's room. "Give it   
time, Okashira."  
  
"Time is something we don't have." Aoshi remained still, continuing to  
talk in a quiet, cold tone. "I will not allow her to be the end of the  
Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Okina watched as Aoshi stood up and also made his leave. "Where are you  
going?" He asked, a gruff tone to his voice. He was now wishing that he  
had not mentioned Misao becoming Okashira. Aoshi was going to make it   
harder on the both of them now.  
  
"I'm going to secure my place in this kumi."  
  
"Okashira!" Okina called, rising to a kneeling position. Aoshi turned  
to Okina, his face emotionless. "Please." Okina's tone turned pleading,  
"Don't hurt her."  
  
Aoshi left the room whispering something that Okina could hardly make   
out. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that the word  
'never' had left Aoshi's lips.  
  
  
A flash of light.  
  
Blood.  
  
Misao fell to the ground, cradling her wound. Behind her, the doors  
to the Aoiya burst open, Aoshi panting for breath. His eyes widened as  
she lifelessly fell to the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form  
around her.   
  
Falling to his knees, Aoshi held Misao tight to his chest, screaming  
aloud. He cursed himself for dealing with gangsters. His hands  
trembling, he brought her small hand up to his face.  
  
Her hands were so cold.   
  
  
There was a light tapping at Misao's rice paper door. No answer. Again,  
Aoshi knocked. Still nothing. Growing impatient, he threw open the   
door, the poor weak thing making an echoing sound as it slammed against   
its track. The room was a purplish-pink tint, due to the sun setting   
outside. On the right laid her futon, neatly wrapped with her pillow  
lying atop of it. next to her bed was her night clothes, not-so-neatly  
folded, looking as if Misao had attempted to fold them in mid-air, and   
when the attempt failed, she didn't bother with folding them properly.  
On the opposite side of the room was her window. Curious, Aoshi walked   
towards it and looked through.   
  
It was a beautiful summer sunset. The sky was its proper purple, pink   
and orange hues, all mixing together to make a breathtaking scene. By   
Okina's garden is where he spotted her, training as always. Ever since  
she had become sixteen, all Misao could think of was overtaking her   
birth-given right to lead the Oniwabanshuu, or to at least be accepted.   
It was until then that Aoshi had been training Misao, never thinking   
much of what he was doing. It was something to keep her from pestering   
everyone in the Aoiya. Something that allowed him to-  
  
Shaking that train of thought out of his head, Aoshi headed out of   
Misao's room, to Okina's garden. It had always been a beautiful place.  
Every season, minus that of Winter, flowers would bloom. But then the   
silver snow made up for the absence of the dazzling blossoms. He   
watched in silence as Misao worked through her latest form. Ever since   
Misao had denied him to teach her, Hannya had continued Misao's   
training, along with Beshimi and Hyotoko when they had a free moment   
from their careers in the new era. Shikijou had since left the Aoiya,   
taking a job in America as a bodyguard. Misao had improved by leaps and   
bounds. Aoshi had always had the hypothesis that Misao would never get   
any training done while he was her teacher. She would spend hours just   
looking at him and never train.   
  
Or at least, that's what he told himself.  
  
After a round kick-back kick-back flip combination, Misao finished her   
form with a nod of approval. Her bright eyes then turned dark, as she   
sat on the stone bench on the side of the garden. Aoshi stepped closer   
as he saw Misao sigh. She looked so sad. Had the news of her being   
betrothed to him upset her so much? Taking a closer look, he watched   
as Misao lifted a small barrette closer to her face, her eyes locked on   
the emerald encrusted scrap of silver. Aoshi was taken back. He had   
given that to her on her sixteenth birthday. Before he had, according   
to Misao, brought the Oniwabanshuu to a disgraced level.  
  
She sighed again. Her blue eyes turning misty, Misao threw the barrette   
into the flower field, it disappearing forever. "I just can't. I can't   
do it. I can't marry Aoshi- he's no longer the man that I once-" She   
paused, sensing Aoshi's presence.   
  
Aoshi mentally cursed himself for not being more careful.   
  
"Come out Aoshi-sama-" She said with a disgusted sound to her voice.   
She had seen him once today. That was enough for her.  
  
"Kobanwa." Aoshi quietly said as he walked out into the open. "It is  
a lovely evening, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Aoshi curved his lips into a frown. She wasn't helping this at all. But   
he was not about to let her have the title of okashira. He had worked   
too long- too hard for his position. He had made so many sacrifices to   
lead the Oniwabanshuu, he was not about to just give it away to this-   
girl. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
Misao's head snapped up. "You're what?!" Never in her life had she   
heard Aoshi apologize to her. Never.   
  
"I said I'm sorry." Aoshi said, moving to stand above her. His shadow  
towered over her, blocking the sun's setting rays from hitting Misao  
at all. Misao looked into his eyes. She had forgotten how beautiful his  
eyes were. Cold, yes- but something about them appealed to her. As if  
they pleaded with her to make them feel warmth.   
  
Shrugging it off, Misao looked to the side, "S'okay." She couldn't look  
in his eyes any longer. If she continued to do so, she would turn into  
a blubbering fool, something she would not allow to happen. Especially  
in front of *him*.  
  
"Well in there, you didn't show so much acceptance. Are you sure you   
really are comfortable with this whole thing?" Aoshi sat down next to  
her. As he did, Misao quickly slid as far as the bench allowed. Aoshi  
grimaced. She couldn't even sit next to him. He lowered his head,  
letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "Do you really hate me that  
much?" He whispered.  
  
A gust of wind blew through the garden. As it did, Misao silently   
lipped the word 'no'. However, only she heard her voice deny that she   
hated him so. Petals from the flowers began to dance through the sky as   
the gust died down.   
  
Aoshi fidgeted for a moment, becoming uneasy. In this light, Misao  
looked breathtaking. The way the orange hues struck her face at just   
the right angle, made her look like she was glowing- like a goddess. He   
shook his head, reminding himself that he had to stay on track. "I have   
to go into town tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to join me."  
  
"Huh?" Misao blinked. He wanted her to come with him?! "Why?" She asked  
aloud.  
  
Turning to her, Aoshi smiled slightly. "It would be nice to have a  
second pair of hands. Besides, maybe that could give us a chance to-"  
  
Now Misao was growing suspicious. "You really don't think I'm going to   
marry you, do you Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"No I don't think you will. I know you will. Both you and I cannot deny  
Okina's wishes. He makes a point though. The Oniwabanshuu will need an   
heir soon-"  
  
"Well I hate to tell you-" Misao pushed herself off the bench and  
turned to Aoshi with fire burning in her eyes. "I do not intend to  
settle down and have children anytime soon."  
  
Aoshi stood up as well, talking down to her with as strong as a tone  
that she was using on him. "You're eighteen Misao! It's time to start   
acting like it!" Before he could blink, Misao's hand smacked across his   
right cheek.   
  
"How dare you." She said, shaking in anger. "You are the one to talk,  
Aoshi-sama. You're the damn Okashira, as I am so often reminded, it's  
time you started at acted like one. For once, why don't you start   
caring about us, instead of our name?"  
  
His eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed both of her wrists and yanked  
her towards him. "I do care." He said, speaking softer now that she was  
closer.  
  
"Do you?" Misao said, locking onto his eyes. About to cry, Misao  
swallowed hard. "Then why didn't you care when I got hurt?"  
  
Growing silent, Aoshi drew her in closer, now lifting her off the  
ground, making Misao stand on her tip-toes. "I did care." He whispered.  
  
Misao shook her head. "No you didn't. You didn't- you never came-"  
  
Placing his right hand under Misao's chin, Aoshi could begin to loose  
control over his emotions. The buried emotions that he had were  
beginning to surface. "I'm here now." He forced her face up to his and  
brushed his lips against hers. She responded with a full out kiss,   
wrapping her arms around him.   
  
As a gust of wind again swept through the garden, time froze for the  
two betrothed. A rain of petals swirled around them, giving a feeling  
of heaven to the scene.   
  
But it only lasted for a moment. Misao pushed Aoshi away, knocking him  
to the ground. "I can't do this!"  
  
Rubbing his back, Aoshi winced at the pain. "You're the one who kissed  
me."  
  
Misao slowly brought her trembling hands to her lips. "I can't." She  
whispered. "I can't do this again!" She screamed, and then dashed   
away, leaving Aoshi alone in the storm of flying petals.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jiya?" Misao's voice echoed through the hallway. Yet, there was no   
answer. She called again, but all that happened was a returning echo.   
"Omasu? Okon? Kuro? Shiro?" Still there was no answer. "Anyone?" Taking   
a few cautious steps, Misao made her way through the hallway. "Is   
anyone here?"  
  
"I'm here." A voice called behind her. Misao whipped around to be face   
to face with Aoshi. She gasped inward as if she had saw a monster.   
"Good morning to you too, Misao." Aoshi said, smiling with an amused   
smile.  
  
Unsure of what to say to him after the night before, Misao tripped over   
her words. "Where- where is-"  
  
"Everyone?" Aoshi finished the question for her. "They are all out." He   
paused, looking away. "That's why I asked for you to join me shopping   
today."  
  
Misao blinked. "Everyone is gone? Even Jiya?"   
  
"They all are running errands for the wedding." Aoshi shrugged. "I   
really couldn't stop them- we *do* only have two days, after today,  
until the wedding."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Misao scoffed. "Haven't you gotten the idea that we   
are not getting married?"  
  
"Believe what you will." He paused for a second, his smile growing   
casually warmer as he watched her get angrier and angrier at him.   
"Would you like to accompany me to town, Misao? After all, we're all by   
ourselves now." Before she could make excuses, he commented, "You can't   
train by yourself." Aoshi was stating the obvious, but still- if he   
could just get her to spend sometime with him, his position would be   
secured.  
  
In a quiet whisper, Misao replied, "I have been all my life."   
  
"I know." He quietly whispered in her ear. Taking her hand in his,   
Aoshi nudged Misao playfully. "Come on. You can help me out."  
  
Suspicious of Aoshi's intentions, Misao eyed the man from head to toe.   
"With what?" She said sharply. "I hope *you're* not preparing for the   
wedding as well Aoshi-sama."  
  
"Oh, of course not." Aoshi said, lying through his teeth. "I just need   
to run a few errands," Aoshi's grin grew wider, casually adding: "Get a   
refreshed supply of peaches." He knew how much Misao could not resist   
the offer of peaches. They were her favorite fruit.  
  
With a silly grin on her face, Misao giggled. "Now you're trying to get   
on my good side, Aoshi-sama. You and I both know that peaches are too   
expensive to buy in the autumn."  
  
"I know." Aoshi simply replied.   
  
Misao opened her mouth, "Then-"  
  
"Come on-" Aoshi interrupted, practically dragging her out of the Aoiya.  
  
  
The next few hours passed like a dream for Misao. Here she was-  
walking, *talking* with the man she had sworn never to lay eyes on   
again. How could she forget how kind he was? A wide grin spread across   
Misao's face as she proudly carried a barrel of peaches that she had   
picked out. Something she hadn't done since she was a kid, and Aoshi   
had paid entirely for. Starting at his shoes, Misao slowly scanned the   
backside of Aoshi, who was walking in front of her, carrying a small   
bucket of goods. Her gaze slowly turned into a dreamy view of lust. He   
had taken on such a cold exterior, Misao had forgotten that Aoshi was   
once a very kind and gentle man who helped bring her up. A man that she   
once loved-  
  
Until the day of the attack.  
  
Misao shook her head, pushing back the memories. 'No, no more thinking  
about the past. Aoshi-sama was right-' She looked up again to his  
figure, transfixed on the pattern-like swaying of his Cajun jacket.  
'Maybe it is time to grow up.' She told herself.  
  
It was the voice of an old woman who snapped Misao out of her daze. "Oh   
my, what a cute couple." A older woman smiled at the two, "Were you two  
just married?"  
  
Turning beet red with embarrassment, Misao stuttered 'thanks' to the   
old woman. "But- a- we- I-" Struggling for the right word, Misao   
continued to stutter until Aoshi backed her up.  
  
"We're to wed in a few days." Aoshi said as he stood behind Misao.  
Slowly, yet possessively, he placed his hand on her shoulder. The old   
woman smiled and congratulated the two and went along her merry way.   
  
Misao was frozen in shock. All she knew was that *his* hand was on   
*her* shoulder. She could feel the warmth from his hands slowly flow   
through her body. It pained her to jerk away, but her mind would have   
none of this. Aoshi was her enemy, rival, and a heartless man that had   
left her to die. Her cold voice had returned to her once more. "You   
shouldn't be doing that, Aoshi-sama."   
  
Shrugging, Aoshi began to walk again, staying silent. 'So much for   
growing up.' Misao scolded herself. Quickly she trailed behind Aoshi,   
crossing the street and returning to the empty Aoiya. "I guess I better   
make something for dinner?" Misao asked meekly, hiding behind her   
basket of peaches. She knew she had made Aoshi mad, and despite the   
usual want to piss him off as much as possible, he *had* bought her all   
the peaches she wanted, and had took her out for a lovely day out. It   
had been years since she had so much fun- even if she was traveling   
with the Ice Prince of Monotone.  
  
"Rice and tofu would be fine." Aoshi replied, his voice cold. It was   
apparent that he was still upset.   
  
Sighing, Misao placed her basket down on the floor. "Look, Aoshi-sama-  
I'm sorry about what I-"  
  
"Do not worry yourself about it." Aoshi interrupted as he continued to  
walk through the restaurant. "I will be outside if you need me."  
  
"What about dinner?!" Misao asked, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
Aoshi had completely resorted back to his old, emotionless voice.   
"Forget it."  
  
As Aoshi began to exit the restaurant into the garden area, Misao once  
more spoke. "Thank you Aoshi-sama." He paused, still refraining from   
looking at her. "Today was-" At a loss for words, Misao once again  
repeated. "Thank you."  
  
Now Aoshi turned to her, the slightest smile on his face. "Tomorrow  
Okina is holding a party here, celebrating our engagement."  
  
Misao blinked, "He's WHAT?"  
  
"Okina wanted to surprise you; but I thought it be best for you to know  
a head of time." Fumbling with the things placed in the basket he was   
carrying, Aoshi presented Misao with a brown paper wrapped package. "I   
got this for you-" Justifying his gift from the glaring Misao, he  
added, "It's for tomorrow. If you don't like it- I can return it and   
you can wear those ninja clothes you've adapted to so well."  
  
Biting her lip, she narrowed her eyes at the package as she wearily   
accepted it. She didn't know whether to thank or punch him. The paper  
tore easily under the wrath of Misao. The wrapped kimono was a simple,  
purple silk with gold peach blossoms embroidered into the silk. Misao   
could feel the tears weld up in her eyes. She looked up to Aoshi,   
surprised. "When did you-"  
  
"When you were having fun picking out peaches." Aoshi answered, a warm   
smile forming on his face. He motioned towards the kimono, "I thought   
that purple would bring out your eyes more. Purple contrasts off of   
those beautiful, light blue eyes." Gently, Aoshi brought his hand up to   
Misao's face and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. "Eyes that I   
don't think I can live without."  
  
Misao grew quiet. Sensing her uneasy chi, Aoshi shook his head and  
withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I over stepped the bounds, I guess."   
  
What was he doing?! He had no idea on what had just come over him. If   
it weren't for Misao's silence- Oh Gods, what could have happened? Had   
he forgotten that this was *Misao*. The girl he brought up. Little   
Misao-chan with the everlasting burst of energy. Little Misao-chan,   
who, if he didn't marry, would take away his title, his life. Clearing   
his throat, Aoshi changed the subject. "Join me outside won't you?"  
  
Weakly nodding, Misao allowed Aoshi's hand to slip into her weakened  
grip and be lead to the bench that, only yesterday, she had sworn to  
herself that she would not fall for Aoshi again.   
  
He was heartless-  
  
"Here." Aoshi offered her the seat, gently easing her down to the  
cement bench.   
  
And cold-  
  
A smile formed on the ends of Aoshi's lips as he asked, "Are you okay,  
Misao?"  
  
And-  
  
Misao turned her head to face Aoshi, looking deep within his deep azure   
eyes. Eyes that she used to love when she was younger. She could stare   
at them for hours and hours, fascinated by its unusual color. Once more  
she found herself lost in his eyes, drowning in the emotion that was   
beginning to overflow from her heart.   
  
-so perfect  
  
No longer in control of her body, she found herself leaning against his   
warm body, placing her head on Aoshi's shoulders. "I'm fine." She   
replied, her cheeks growing hot. "You know, Aoshi-sama... how much I   
have hated you all these years. I mean- we never seemed to agree on   
anything: my upbringing or your command over the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
"I am aware." Aoshi nudged his head against hers. He too began to feel   
something. Something different. This was becoming more than protecting  
his place. Staying the okashira was becoming less and less of an issue.  
"But I did what I did because I believed that it was the best- for   
everyone."  
  
"And you've made yourself cold and alone in the process." After the  
words had left her lips, she had regretted speaking them. Misao stared   
at her lap, where her fingers fidgeted around, trying to keep her calm.   
"Are you lonely, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Taken back by that inquiry, Aoshi tensed. What was he supposed to say  
to that. Lie? Tell the truth? His heart was racing. He could feel the   
pang of his heartbeat deep inside his chest. When was the last time it   
had beat so hard? His mind and heart were beginning to argue, confusing   
him only further. Finally he responded. "Sometimes." He paused, taking   
in a deep breath to help prevent him from bursting out right then and   
there. "I lie awake some nights, wondering what is the point to   
anything that I am doing. I ask myself if what I am doing makes me   
happy- and I begin to question the path I chose to take in my life.   
Your grandfather once told me that as Okashira, you will be one of the   
most lonely people, if you do not allow people to get close to you.   
However, allowing people to get close could put them in danger because   
of who you are."  
  
The two remained silent, watching the crescent moon looming high over   
above the two. They sat there for what seemed like hours, silently  
sitting close to each other, as if it were the most natural thing in   
the world. Misao shifted her head to look at Aoshi, as he looked down   
to her again, their eyes looking deep within each other. Misao was   
completely numb. In her heart, this felt so pure, being this close to   
him. "Will you let me get close to you, Aoshi-sama?"   
  
Slowly, Aoshi's arm wrapped around Misao's small figure, bringing her   
closer. He moved his head slightly towards hers, their lips barely   
touching. His voice gruff, he roughly whispered, "Yes."  
  
The feel of his lips once more against hers, drove Misao mad with  
lust. She quickly thrust her lips against his, forcing him into a   
deep kiss.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greeted by the warmth of the morning, Misao groggily awoke with the sun  
being blocked by a towering figure. Someone was calling her name.   
Confused, her head jerked back and forth observing that she was lying   
in Okina's garden, covered in petals and uprooted flowers. Wrapped   
around her was Aoshi's Cajun jacket. A feeling of numbness began to   
retake Misao's body. Aoshi- was last night all a dream? Her mind   
frantically searched the garden for Aoshi. Maybe he could explain what   
happened.   
  
"Misao-chan!" Omasu towered over Misao, hands on her hips. "How could   
you spend the night out in the cold?! Are you crazy?! Don't blame me if   
you get sick a day before your wedding!"  
  
The haze that clouded Misao's vision slowly was beginning to clear, yet   
her mind was still confused. Still groggy from sleeping in the garden,   
Misao lifted her hand up to her head, hoping some of the throbbing   
would go down. She must have been sleeping on a rock- literally.   
Groaning, she finally responded to Omasu. "Omasu?" was all she could   
say.  
  
Omasu sighed as she helped Misao back up to her feet. "I swear   
Misao-chan. Sometimes you can be so childish!" She said, shaking her   
head in disapproval.  
  
"Where is Aoshi-sama, Omasu?" Misao asked, totally ignoring the   
scolding she was receiving.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Omasu blinked. "You actually *want* to see him?" She   
quickly placed her hand on Misao's forehead, checking for a  
temperature. "No, it doesn't seem like you have a fever."  
  
"Omasu!" Misao whined.  
  
"Maybe you ate a few poppies while you were asleep." Omasu playfully   
suggested, a wide grin appearing on her face. It wasn't often that she   
got to tease Misao like this.  
  
"OMASU!"   
  
Laughing, Omasu took Misao by the hand and began to lead her back   
towards the Aoiya. "It's just a rare occasion that *you* want to see   
Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan. In fact I don't think its EVER happened."  
  
"What?" Misao asked, now trying to sound innocent. "I can't see my own   
fiancée?" Misao blinked at what she just said. Did she just call him   
her fiancée? What was happening to that un-penetrable hate she had for   
Aoshi? But she had to admit, calling him her fiancée was so easy, so   
natural. Once again, half to herself, she repeated quietly "My   
fiancée."  
  
That made Omasu stop dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned back to   
face Misao, with a look of pure disbelief. "You have to be ill." She   
said flatly, her eyebrows furrowing in suspicion.  
  
"I am not ill." Misao protested. "I just simply want to see him."  
  
"Well as much as I would love to fulfill this once-in-a-lifetime   
request, Misao-chan- we have to get you prepared for the engagement   
celebration."  
  
"But that's not until tonight," Misao blinked at Omasu; her head was   
still in a daze. "Isn't it?"  
  
Sighing, Omasu lead Misao to the bathroom. "You silly girl- you slept   
in that garden all day. It's late afternoon now! You better be   
completely rested for the party." Pulling off Misao's now soil-covered   
ninja suit, she discarded them to the corner of the room. "Honestly,   
Misao. When was the last time you had a good night's rest?"  
  
She had to think about that one. Years maybe? Ever since the attack,   
sleep had been a difficult thing to do. Nightmares would plague her   
dreams, waking her in the middle of the night. But why hadn't they   
disturbed her sleep last night?  
  
Covering up her bare upper-body, Misao's mind slowly began to wander.   
The only thing she could think of was the cold. The room was freezing.   
Before she knew it, Omasu had completely stripped Misao of all her   
clothing and had began to splash her with hot water. Misao tensed as   
the scolding water splashed against her body. In a blur, Omasu cleaned   
Misao from head to toe, and had deposited her in the hot bath already   
filled for the small girl. The rush of water knocked Misao out of her   
daze. She looked to Omasu, who was now laying out the kimono Aoshi had   
given to Misao the night before. Its purple silk shone in the light. It   
was even more royal of a purple than she remembered. It must have been   
because she saw it in the light from the setting sun. "Omasu?"  
  
Omasu looked up from her folding of the kimono's obi. "Yes,   
Misao-chan?"  
  
Misao laid her head on the side of the bathtub. Its smooth porcelain   
cooled her body. Much like Aoshi's soft touch.   
  
Aoshi?   
  
When had she started to think of him so much?   
  
After all it was just a kiss- a wonderful kiss.   
  
Lost in the memory of the night before, she closed her eyes and asked,  
humming as she did so, "Where is Aoshi-sama? You never answered me   
before."  
  
Busying herself in folding the kimono, Omasu passively informed her   
that Aoshi was 'working'. "As he always does, dear." She added giving a   
small fake smile in Misao's general direction, hoping that Misao would   
not get too upset. The last thing she needed now was for Misao to back   
out of this whole thing.   
  
"Working, hm?" Misao asked blandly, her renewed cheerfulness all but a   
memory. "Is that all he ever does, Omasu?" She barely spent time with   
him nowadays, so she had no idea. Aoshi could have taken over Europe,   
for all she knew. The element of Aoshi had been erased from her life.   
It was only since two nights ago had she even *seen* him in the past   
two years, much less think about him in a caring way. Avoiding him   
helped her get over him- get over the pain. Misao slowly brought her   
hand up her chest, stopping at the deep scar still residing on her   
skin. The scar was the only thing that prevented her from forgetting   
him completely. And now he was back- turning her world upside down once   
more. As if her two years of isolation from him never happened.   
  
Nodding, Omasu laid the kimono down on the floor, placing the obi atop   
of it. "Usually." She look wryly at Misao. "Whether you wanted to admit   
it or not, Misao, Aoshi does a lot for the Oniwabanshuu. You just never   
wanted to see."  
  
Misao scoffed. "Define 'a lot', Omasu. After all, because of him we are   
now regarded as the trash of the ninja assassins."  
  
"No Misao, that's your opinion." Omasu said firmly, diverting her eyes   
away from Misao. "Most regard the Oniwabanshuu very highly. Not many of   
the ninja factions survived the Meiji Era. You should think us lucky."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Misao submerged herself into the water, letting her   
hair loose. The dark mess of hair surrounded her in a flood, making it   
seem as if the water had turned black.  
  
Omasu bowed, announcing that she would be back before the water turned   
cold to help Misao get ready for the evening's events. Misao, however,   
was now lost in the relaxing melody of the water rushing back and forth   
past her ear, to hear anything but the water.  
  
The words spoken with Aoshi the night before would not leave her  
memory. Last night was as if Aoshi had suddenly awoken after an   
extended hibernation. She had seen him show such emotion in just those   
few hours; more emotion then he had ever shown during the eighteen   
years that she had known him. 'Sixteen', Misao corrected herself,   
'You've been ignoring him for the past two years, remember?'   
  
But how hard was it to avoid a man that never comes out of his room? As   
Omasu said, he was usually working- doing paperwork or what not. And   
when he was not doing that, Hannya and he would be gone, training for   
several days. To avoid Shinomori Aoshi for two years required no skill   
what so ever. Just will power. Avoiding him involved resisting the   
temptation of knocking on his door and offering tea. Trying not to be   
late for dinner; for Aoshi would ALWAYS be late. 'I like to eat  
alone.' He always said. The man was always alone!   
  
The words of last night echoed in her mind:   
  
As Okashira, you will be one of the most lonely people, if you do not   
allow people to get close to you. However, allowing people to get close   
could put them in danger because of who you are.  
  
Maybe he couldn't help himself. After all, duties of the Okashira, as   
she was always told, were hard and perilous that required much patience   
and time; things she lacked, but wasn't very quick to admit. After all,   
she desired to become Okashira herself. If she hadn't been born a girl,   
she would be in Aoshi's position. Alone. Biting her lip, Misao sat back   
up, allowing the water in the tub to overflow. She wouldn't be able to   
be alone like that. She loved being around people. It made her happy,   
gave her strength. Seclusion was not a option for her.  
  
Poor Aoshi-sama. Did he feel the same way? After all, when he was named   
Okashira, he was forced in the position all because of the untimely   
death of her grandfather. Being alone for ten years- would destroy   
anyone, wouldn't it?  
  
"Time to get out, Misao-chan." Omasu sang as she opened the door to the   
furoba. "You don't want to be all wrinkly when you get out there, do  
you?"  
  
Wordlessly, Misao followed her orders, taking a towel that Omasu had  
laid out for her. Omasu then quickly helped Misao dress. As Omasu was  
wrapping the obi around Misao's body, Misao looked to her and asked,   
"Do you think Aoshi-sama is lonely, Omasu?"  
  
Nodding, Omasu continued to tie the obi. "I believe he is very lonely   
indeed, Misao-chan. After all, he never opens up to any of us. He keeps  
all of his feelings bottled up in that frail body of his."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say he's *frail*..." Misao corrected as a faint  
blush touched her cheeks and ears.  
  
"Well no- but compared to others he is..." Omasu smiled as she noticed  
Misao's changed color of skin. "You're blushing."  
  
Quickly hiding her face, Misao denied it. Omasu let out a small laugh  
as she worked on the finishing touches to the kimono. "Well, anyway,  
Aoshi-sama keeps himself secluded because he is too afraid to get close  
to someone."  
  
"Aoshi-sama said something to that effect last night. What is he afraid  
of, Omasu?" Misao asked.  
  
Omasu shook her head as she took Misao's hand, leading her back to the   
later's room. "He is afraid because..." She paused, trying to think of  
a proper way of explaining things. "He's afraid those who are too close  
to him will get hurt."  
  
Misao sat at her small mirror, which hung on her wall. She studied her   
petite figure. Was she was Aoshi wanted? After all, he was handsome   
enough to have any woman he wanted. Did he really want *her*?  
  
Taking Misao's wet hair in her hands, Omasu began to dry it with a   
towel. "By whom?" Misao asked.  
  
"Himself."  
  
  
Aoshi was sitting down at a table in the Aoiya when Okina entered. He   
was having a cup of tea by himself, as usual. Nodding to Okon serving a   
table, Okina gave the signal that the Aoiya was to be closed for the   
night. Guests fumbled with their food and drinks as they tried to  
finish their meals quickly. They all knew very well that when Okina   
said the restaurant was closed, he wanted you out. Now.  
  
Slowly, Aoshi brought his cup up to his lips and sipped the hot green  
tea as he watched Okina approach his table. He looked angry, yet happy  
at the same time, if that was possible. Aoshi could tell that Okina was  
trying his best to keep the stern look on his face. But he was failing  
miserably.   
  
"May I ask," Okina sat across from Aoshi, glaring at him. "*Why* Misao  
spent the night in my garden, Okashira?!"  
  
Quietly replacing the cup on the table, Aoshi replied, "I simply was  
doing what you have called on me to do, Okina. I am courting my   
future wife." Aoshi raised an eyebrow to Okina's glare, which had   
become even stronger after what Aoshi had said. "I do not get any   
pleasure from it, if that is what you are worried about, Okina. I look   
on this as another assignment."  
  
Okina slammed his fists on the table, rattling the cup and the tea pot.  
"Just another assignment!?! Aoshi, I'm shocked that you would say such   
a thing!"   
  
Aoshi remained silent as he watched his reflection in his tea cup  
settle down. The ripples in the tea calmed him, taking his mind to  
another place other than sitting there in Aoiya. After the night  
before, Aoshi was becoming more and more uncertain of himself. It made   
him secure to see that his reflection still remained. It was probably   
the only thing. His soul and conscience had left as soon as he agreed   
to marry Misao. Marrying for convenience. Love had nothing to do with   
it. In fact, love *never* had to do with anything concerning Aoshi.   
Love was just some foolish thing that he stayed as far away from. Love   
was for the weak, and Shinomori Aoshi was not weak.   
  
Or was he?  
  
Maybe not physically weak, but his heart was- Misao had spotted that   
last night. How did she *always* get him to feel so uneasy? Talk about   
being lonely made his chest pang. Yes, he was lonely, but that was how   
he was taught to be. The Okashira never asked for help or company. He   
was the leader, the strong one. Aoshi could not allow himself to become   
a fool over some girl.   
  
A lump formed in Aoshi's throat as Misao's image came to his mind. Her  
soft flowing hair, her bright blue eyes- she was a tomboy yes, but such  
a stunningly beautiful one. It was her spirit that attracted-  
  
Aoshi shook the thoughts quickly out of his head, remembering that if  
she didn't marry him, she would become Okashira; take his position and  
probably have him thrown out, out of her life.   
  
Would that loneliness be worse then what he was experiencing now?  
  
"Okashira?" Okina's voice snapped Aoshi back into reality. It wasn't  
often that his mind wandered like that. "Did anything *bad* happen  
last night?"  
  
Letting out a small chuckle, Aoshi had fully recovered from his dark   
thoughts, pushing them far far far away. "Nothing to what you are  
referring to, Okina. Misao simply fell asleep in the garden talking to  
me. She was too peaceful looking to wake up, and every time I tried to   
pick her up, she turned away, murmuring that she was 'Gonna get revenge   
on that Aoshi-sama' for some reason or another. She was mumbling too   
much to make out what exactly she was saying."  
  
"So, NOTHING happened?" Okina's eyes were wide with shock. He had  
forgotten the act of anger towards Aoshi, and was acting like his   
normal perverted self.  
  
Sighing, Aoshi shook his head. "Sorry if I am not the Casanova that you  
are, Okina. I know you and the others were gracious enough last night   
to leave the Aoiya, so Misao and myself could have some time alone-  
however the only things we did were shop and talk. That's all."  
  
Okina attempted to look happy, yet his look of disappointment shone   
through. He was hoping, praying that leaving the two alone in the Aoiya  
would end in *something* happening. But his hopes were for not. "I  
see." Motioning towards Okon preparing the Aoiya for the party, Okina  
then added, "You better go get ready... the party will start in just a   
little bit."  
  
"I really don't see the whole point in this, Okina." Aoshi said,  
standing up. "After all, won't this party only further Misao's anger?  
She has made it crystal clear that she doesn't want to marry me. I  
don't think we have to push the idea this much."  
  
Surprised at what Aoshi had just said, Okina raised an eyebrow, "Where  
did this come from all of the sudden? Didn't you, just two nights ago,  
tell Misao 'This is happening whether you want it to or not, Misao. You   
just have to accept it,' and then swear that you would do anything to   
keep your place in the Oniwabanshuu? It was your plan to do all of  
this."  
  
Aoshi grimaced as he choked on his own words. He knew what he had said,   
he didn't need to be reminded. "This is different." He said, almost in   
a whisper.  
  
"How?" Okina asked, burrowing his eyebrows and giving Aoshi an accusing  
look. After Aoshi remained silent for a few seconds, a small smug grin  
formed on Okina's lips. "Oh- I see."  
  
"You see what, Okina?" Aoshi glared back at Okina. He was getting very  
tired of Okina's games. First he would be protective of Misao, but then  
upset when Aoshi didn't take advantage of the situation. He was  
beginning to think this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe he should have  
just let Misao have the title of Okashira; it's what she's been  
dreaming of- what she's been working for-  
  
Aoshi caught himself in mid thought. Since when had he been concerned   
about Misao's feelings?   
  
'Since you were kissed by her.' He told himself. 'Twice.'  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi has actually fallen in love." Okina said, his wry grin  
growing wider.   
  
"That's not it." Aoshi stood up from the table as he denied Okina's   
accusation. However much he denied it though, he hated the constant  
arguing in his thoughts. His mind and heart were battling over Misao,  
and his heart was winning. "I shall see you in a little bit, Okina."  
Aoshi said, rushing out of the room. His Cajun jacket flared behind him  
in the rush. Watching Aoshi leave the restaurant section of the house,   
Okina nodded in approval.  
  
"Is everything going to be all right, Okina?" Okon asked, wiping a  
plate as she stood behind Okina. "Don't you think Misao is going to  
figure this whole thing out?"  
  
Okina turned to Okon, his smile quickly fading. "I pray not, Okon. If  
she does- Then Aoshi has no hope of asking her to accept his love."  
Okina turned back to the door Aoshi had left through and added, "His  
*real* love."  
  
  
Aoshi softly rapped on Misao's door. Nervous, his hands brushed off his  
suit vest. He was dressed in a stunning suit, a dark shade of gray from  
head to toe. He wore a soft, dark blue silk tie, which brought the blue  
out of his azure eyes. The soft gray of his Cajun jacket hung loosely   
around his shoulders. Aoshi knew that Okina would insist that he take   
it off once he got to the party, so this made it easy for him to   
discard it if needed.   
  
Misao's door slowly opened, her standing behind it. She wore the royal  
purple kimono that he had given her. Her hair was put up in a mess of  
a bun, stray hairs flying everywhere, tempting Aoshi to push one aside.  
The longer layer of her hair was down, almost touching the floor, with  
a purple piece of lace tied in a bow gathering her hair at the bottom.  
Aoshi was awestruck from the sight of Misao looking so elegant. He had  
never even seen her with her hair down!   
  
Misao was just as nervous as Aoshi. Hiding her hands in the loop of her  
teal obi, she muttered out, "We are still going to the party Aoshi,   
right?"   
  
He noted her uneven breathing. Something was bothering her. "After you,  
Misao." Aoshi said, bowing and offering her his hand. Hesitating for a   
moment, Misao took a deep breath in and then placed her shaky hand in   
his. Trying to ease her uncertainly, Aoshi tightened his grip. It   
didn't help. She was still so unsure. Raising an eyebrow, he suggested:   
"Why don't we go for a walk outside first, Misao? I think we both need   
some fresh air. Besides, Okina wants us to wait outside until he   
'properly' introduces us."  
  
"A-all right.." Misao was still fumbling on her words, but she managed  
to give a faint smile of approval.   
  
The two walked silently to the back of the Aoiya, Okina's garden to the  
right of them. The last of the summer's fireflies flew through the   
autumn air, giving light to the moon-less night. Behind the two,   
Okina's party could be heard; the various voices gossiping about the   
event set to happen the next day. No one could believe that Okina   
somehow coerced the two rivals into agreeing to the wed. Okina laughed   
and simply commented, loudly, about the 'power of love'. Misao's face   
blushed as she turned away from Aoshi. "I must be out of my mind."  
  
Aoshi placed his large hand under Misao's delicate chin. She was so  
warm compared to him. Just the feeling of her touch sent a wave of lust  
burning through his body. "Why do you say that?" Aoshi's voice was   
soft, and kind. Misao's body stiffened as he brought her in closer, her   
breathing becoming even heavier.   
  
"Because..." Misao fumbled for words, choking back her want to grab him  
right there and kiss him until it hurt. "Because- I wasn't expecting   
this to happen. I mean I- I wasn't even interested in the thought of-"  
She paused again, closing her eyes.   
  
Lowering his head to hers, Aoshi closed into her face, closing his eyes  
as well. "Of what?" He asked, his breath pounding against her pouted   
lips. Moving in closer, he brought her into a kiss, darting his tongue   
into her mouth.   
  
Letting out a soft moan, Misao matched the intensity of Aoshi's kiss,   
wrapping her arms around him and tracing her hands up and down his   
back. Gently, she trapped Aoshi's bottom lip between her two, and   
brought it outwards, breaking the kiss. Both took in deep breaths of  
lost air. Misao smiled a small smile and then answered, "The thought of   
loving you." Her grasp around him tightened, her gaze intent on his.  
  
Aoshi stiffed as those words left Misao's lips. 'Loving you'. She loved  
me?  
  
Wasn't that what you wanted? If she loves you, then she will marry you   
without fuss-  
  
Isn't that what you wanted? Manipulated love?  
  
All of it had been an act, and she hadn't seen through it? No, in fact  
she loved the act so much that she fell in love with him! But that was  
the plan, why was his head in such conflict?   
  
Living the rest of my life with a woman who I tricked into loving me-  
  
She'd be miserable once she found out how I *really* am.   
  
Torn by what he should do, Aoshi gently broke Misao's grip on him, and  
squared her shoulders to his, making her stand an arm's length away.   
The truth. She needed to know the truth. "Misao, I have something to   
tell you-"  
  
  
Okina cleared his throat loudly, quieting the rest of the party. "Thank  
you for coming to our," he grinned, "*small* party tonight. As you all  
know-"  
  
  
Misao blinked, "Aoshi-sama, what is it? You look-"  
  
"I can't do this anymore Misao." Aoshi put his hand up, stopping Misao   
from asking what. "You were tricked Misao, and I was the one who did   
the ticking. I tricked you into loving me."  
  
  
"These two, I have held very close to my heart; and as the years have  
past, I have raised them. Aoshi-"  
  
  
"-was told that if we did not marry, you would be named the Okashira.  
So I gave myself an assignment. At any cost- I would not allow you to  
replace me." His eyes were serious, as they stared into hers.   
  
"Aoshi..." Misao stood there, in a stunned catatonic state. She could   
not believe what she had just heard. "So," her voice trembled, "It was  
all a lie.... everything was....fake...?"  
  
Aoshi nodded shallowly. "Everything."  
  
It was then that the tears came.   
  
  
"So without further waiting, here are the lovebirds! Aoshi and Misao!"  
The door burst open, letting a wave of applause out into the air.  
  
SLAP!  
  
A hush came over the crowd as they stared at Misao's trembling hand.  
Aoshi's head was turned to the side from the blast. The plague of   
silence infected everyone, including Okina. After a few moments, Okina  
let out a small chuckle and walked up to the two, who had not moved   
yet. "Oh very good you two! They were practicing a dance for their   
wedding." Okina quickly created. "It's a gaijin dance from Italy, and  
it ends in a slap of passion." Trying, in vain, to get the guests to  
believe him, Okina began to clap. Lost to what was going on, the others  
began to clap. Misao lowered her arms to her side, balling her fists in   
anger. The glare she was giving Aoshi could kill. He had never seen her   
so furious! "So, Aoshi- do you have any words for our guests?" Okina   
asked, a huge forced smile on his face.  
  
"At dawn," Aoshi's cold voice was fully restored, "Misao and I will   
duel. If she wins, she will be named Okashira. If I win, we marry   
tomorrow."  
  
The guests all shared an inward gasp, including Okina. Misao watched  
breathlessly, trying to figure out what Aoshi was up to. She didn't  
know whether to trust him, or to punch him right then and there. Tears   
were still streaming down her face, reflecting the light of the stars.   
She bit her lip to force herself to stop crying while Okina stumbled   
forward, "Okashira, you can't be serious! You and Misao ARE getting   
married tomorrow," Okina looked to Misao for help, "Aren't you?"  
  
A lump formed in the back of Misao's throat. A step back. She doubled  
the hatred in her stare towards Aoshi. His eyes were almost-   
apologetic? He was sorry? Good. He should be sorry. After all, he  
played with a woman's heart. Didn't he have any honor what so ever? A  
step back. Misao's eyes turned to the audience, filled with her friends  
and neighbors, their mouths open wide- awaiting Misao's answer. A step  
back. If only she could escape from all of this. Quickly she wiped her  
sleeve against her face, erasing her tears. She again turned to Aoshi.  
What should she believe? The man that he was for the past three days,   
or the man in front of her now? Who was the real Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi swallowed as he watched Misao take another step away. "Misao I-"  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Misao yelled. "You- you monster! How could you do  
this, you bastard?! You can't tell me everything was a lie! I saw it in  
your eyes! You wanted me to cure your loneliness! Your eyes begged me   
to!" Misao's voice echoed in crying. She was trying to hold it all in,   
but was failing. "Eyes cannot lie," She sobbed.  
  
Aoshi shook his head, taking a step towards her. "No Misao, this is the  
real-"  
  
"Stop!" Misao covered her ears and closed her eyes to the world. "I   
can't hear all these lies!"   
  
A step back.   
  
"Misao-"  
  
Misao raised her head and looked Aoshi in the eyes, tears streaming   
down her cheeks. "Goodbye-" She heard herself say, confused why she  
had even said that. For she knew this would not be the last time she  
saw him. Fate would make sure of that. Turning towards the crowd, she   
raced through the restaurant, pushing aside all that came in her way.   
The street's harsh gravel rushed against her tabi sandals, as she   
entered the street, sending the rocks flying in the air.   
  
Okina and Aoshi followed, as did the rest of the guests. They stopped  
at the Aoiya's front steps, Aoshi watching Misao run away as he tried  
to catch his breath. "Misao-" he harshly whispered.  
  
"How could you do that to her?!" Okina shouted. "You played with her  
heart like that, Okashira; you mustn't have any honor."  
  
Aoshi glared at Okina, "I did what you told me to, Okina." He said   
sharply, his nostrils flaring. He was sick of Okina's two-faced nature  
in this matter.   
  
It was Okina's punch that was unexpected. Aoshi's eyes went wide as   
Okina connected with his jaw, sending his body strait to the ground.   
Brushing of his gi, Okina sneered at Aoshi. "I never said to play with  
her heart."  
  
Wiping a small drop of away from his lip with his thumb, Aoshi looked  
up to Okina, returning his sneer. "What would you have me do, Okina?   
Let her go on living life married to a man who only married her so he   
would remain Okashira?" Aoshi pushed himself off the ground, continuing   
to stare down at Okina. "She deserves to be happy, not to live in a   
hell like that."  
  
Taken back by what Aoshi had said, Okina gasped in for air. 'What did   
he say?' Out loud, he repeated the question, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said she deserves to be happy," Aoshi retorted, angered at Okina's   
request to repeat himself. "And I will not allow this to go any   
further. Forget the duel, Misao is hereby Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.   
Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack." The crowd split into   
two, making a path for Aoshi, remaining silent at the turn of events.   
The night had started out so happy, so full of hope. And now, hope was  
but a bittersweet memory. 'Like Misao and I' Aoshi noted. He turned to   
the group and began to walk.   
  
"Where are you going, Okashira?" Okina called out, taking a step   
towards Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi paused in his leave. "Where I belong, which is no longer here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunlight had barely began to kiss the sky when Misao returned back to   
the Aoiya. Okina was waiting for her, sitting on the porch the whole   
night, praying that she would not do anything foolish. Misao looked   
worn, more haggard then she had been when she had left those few hours  
ago. She, most likely, was wandering the streets of Kyoto the entire   
night, in her confused daze which her eyes still carried. Her hair was   
a mess, the bun that held up the shorter layer of hair all but a   
memory. Her kimono was dirt stained, and torn in various places.   
  
Okina let out a heavy sigh as he approached the small ninja girl. Aoshi   
had a point last night. It was because of his added pressure that Aoshi   
had been driven to manipulating Misao. Accusing Aoshi when he really   
should have been accusing himself.  
  
"Jiya-" She sounded as if she were talking in a dream. The poor girl.   
Having her life changed, and then destroyed in only three days could   
bring anyone to the state she was in. "Where's Aoshi-sama? I thought   
we were going to-"  
  
"There is to be no duel." Okina interrupted, looking Misao directly   
in the eyes. "Aoshi has forfeited. You are the Okashira now, my   
pretty."  
  
  
Sleep was not an option that night for Aoshi. Every time his eyelids   
would close, he would see her face. Her tears, streaming down her face,  
turning her cheeks red. The look of hurt in her bottomless eyes,   
consuming him whole where he lay. Guilt was a very evil thing. He never  
was comfortable with the whole situation. If Okina had not threatened   
to give Misao his title, then he wouldn't have cared. He would have   
just let what was supposed to happen, happen. If Misao married him,   
then fine; he would do the best he could to be a good husband to her.   
As he had said last night, 'She deserves to be happy.' He told her the   
truth, let her escape, and gave her what she wanted most. So why was   
guilt continuing to eat him alive?  
  
He stood, his sack in hand, pushing back his thoughts of Misao. At   
least she would be happy now. She finally would be Okashira, and could   
bring the honor, that she believed was lost, back to the Oniwabanshuu.   
'And perhaps, some compassion as well,' he added with a small smile on   
the side of his lips. He made his way silently through the Aoiya,   
through the empty restaurant, still decorated with the wedding things   
the others had bought not two days ago. There was an advantage to   
leaving. Aoshi would not have to sit there listening to Okina whine and   
curse over all the money spent on a wedding that never happened. He   
continued on, approaching the front door.  
  
It was the clearing of a throat that made Aoshi pause. He turned to see  
Okina, standing there, as if he was waiting for Aoshi to walk through   
the door to the restaurant. "May I help you, Okina?"  
  
Shrugging, a small grin appeared on Okina's face. "I was just wondering  
where the Okashira is going at this hour."  
  
Aoshi scoffed, "You know as well as I that I am no longer the Okashira,  
Okina." Aoshi looked away, and with a solemn voice, he added, "Misao   
is."  
  
"Ah, yes... well... I spoke to her about that no more than an hour   
ago." Okina's grin grew wider. From the other side of the room, Okon   
and Omasu entered the restaurant, curious to what was going on. "And it  
appears that the girl has given the title back to you."  
  
"What?" Aoshi's eyes grew wide. "Okina, what did you tell her?!"  
  
"Oh nothing..." Okina's grin turned into a fox smirk. "Just that you   
felt sorry for her, since she was so useless without marrying you and  
all; so you gave her the title of Okashira." He let out a small   
chuckle. "Low and behold, she didn't want it! She packed up a few   
things and told me she was leaving for good."  
  
Aoshi was in shock. "She didn't take-"  
  
"Why would she want some hand-me-down-title? You might as well have   
said, 'Sorry for breaking your heart Misao. You can have my title,   
because I never really loved you anyway.'"   
  
BANG!  
  
Omasu and Okon hurried to the side of the fallen Okina, who was   
cradling the spot where Aoshi had punched, a wild grin on his face.   
"I knew it! You do love her!!"  
  
"Misao?" Okon questioned, helping Okina stand.  
  
"You're wrong." Aoshi shook his head while he was screaming on the  
inside. 'You do love her you idiot! Just admit already!' "I can't love   
her-"  
  
"Why not?" Chimed in Omasu, accusing Aoshi with her eyes. "What isn't  
there to love about Misao? She brings light into our lives. Even you,  
Aoshi-sama, must know that." She walked over to Aoshi and placed her  
right hand on his left shoulder. "I am not blind, Aoshi-sama. The way   
you look at her- it can be nothing else but love."  
  
Aoshi swallowed hard, trying to deny all that was being told to him.   
"But to love her would mean-"  
  
"That you would no longer be alone?" Okon guessed, as she too walked up  
to Aoshi, stopping at Omasu's left. "It's time that you finally realize  
Aoshi-sama, you cannot be happy and lonely at the same time. It just  
does not work."  
  
Aoshi sighed, diverting his eye vision from the three. "But she's   
gone-"  
  
"If you leave now," Okina smirk turned into a warm smile, "You may just   
be able to catch her. She said she was going to travel to Tokyo for   
training." There was a poignant pause, Okina stroked his beard. "Go to   
her Aoshi. It is high time that you did something for yourself and not  
for the sake of others. Besides," His perverted side shining through,   
Okina added, "We *do* need an heir very soon. You're getting to old for  
all of this."  
  
Aoshi decided to let that one go. Yet he could not argue with Okina   
that his whole life he had been trying to make others happy, never   
concerning himself with- himself. Tightening his fist around his sack's  
strap, Aoshi dashed out of the Aoiya, headed in the direction of Tokyo.  
  
'I must be out of my mind.'  
  
  
'I must be out of my mind.' Misao reprimanded herself as she cursed   
under her breath. What a fool she was to leave for Tokyo without a map  
or directions or-  
  
Aoshi-sama.  
  
Misao shook her head furiously. No! Must forget. Must forget. She   
slowly brought her shaky hand up to her chest. How her wound smarted;   
never had it hurt so much, even when she had received the wound those   
two years ago. Yet, the wounds received the night before were far much   
worse than any wound received by a katana. How could have she have not   
seen this all coming? After all, Aoshi was a cold man, he had been for   
many years now. Why had she given him the chance to hurt her like this?  
  
She reminded herself that Aoshi was once very kind, back when she was a  
child. Perhaps, she believed that there was still some good in him, and  
not just the nothingness.   
  
But they were lies. All lies. How could they have been though? After   
all, she had seen the look in his azure eyes, the glistening of   
happiness when he spoke so soft, so gentle to her. That could not be  
pretend, right?  
  
"No, you're just gullible Misao." She said aloud, kicking a rock on the  
path. "And now you're alone, just like him. What does it feel like to   
be lonely?"  
  
"It feels like your heart is torn in two," A voice said behind her.   
Misao quickly turned around, eyeing the brush of the forest. There was   
nothing. She could have sworn that voice was-  
  
"Creating an endless void," The voice continued, "That can only be   
filled by the love of one caring, beautiful, gullible ninja girl."  
Misao spun around once more, colliding with something solid. A chest.   
She gulped as she glanced upward.   
  
And in his eyes, she found the truth.  
  
"I can tell you a thousand times over that I am sorry Misao, but that   
is not going to change what I did." Aoshi looked down to her, with   
moist eyes. This was the deciding point. Either she would take him, or  
force him to stay in the void that is loneliness. "And, until I   
realized it last night, I never wanted to admit that I might have-" His   
voice faltered. "Feelings for someone- especially you."  
  
Misao scoffed, "Why, because I'm some wacky ninja girl? Because I   
believe that-"  
  
"No," Aoshi interrupted. "Because I would not allow myself to have   
feelings like this for you. I was too afraid that you would be hurt.   
And my fears were confirmed the day you were attacked." Misao was very   
silent, diverting her vision away from Aoshi's burning eyes. "I never   
left your side while you were recovering, yet all I could feel was   
guilt. The blow was so close to your heart, the doctors didn't believe   
you were going to survive. I couldn't lose you like that- not because   
of my stupid mistake."  
  
Speaking in a very sarcastic tone, she scoffed, "So then you ignored me   
for my protection? That's all great Aoshi-sama. You should feel proud.   
Now if you would excuse me, I was kinda in the middle of a journey."   
Misao took a step away from him.  
  
Desperately, Aoshi's hand whipped around Misao's right hand, bringing   
her back to face him. "Don't you get it, Misao?" He asked, his eyes   
pleading with her to listen further. "I love you."  
  
Misao's mind refused to let her get hurt once more. She yanked her arm  
away from Aoshi's grasped and glared at him, with tears hiding behind  
her fake strength. "How can I believe anything you say after you lied   
to me?"  
  
"Because, in my eyes you can see that I want you to come back with me.  
Eyes do not lie Misao, you taught me that."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Misao could feel her world   
spinning. Was this for real? Did he actually-  
  
-love her?  
  
A sniff came from Misao as her mind's barriers broke, letting out a   
cry. Jumping towards him, Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's   
gigantic chest. After the initial shock of being forgiven was absorbed   
into Aoshi's mind, he placed his arms around her hips, bringing in   
close. She placed her head against his chest, listening to is heart   
beat. It was beating so fast! Was he that nervous? Timidly, Misao   
looked up to Aoshi, and meekly asked, "Does this mean that we're still   
going to get married?"  
  
"I will give you anything you ask for-" Just please Kami-sama let this  
moment last forever, he silently added.  
  
Misao nudged her head against his chest, with a content smile on her   
lips. "I just want you."  
  
"Then you shall receive just that," Aoshi promised, running his hand   
through her soft raven black hair. Cupping his hands around her head,   
he slowly knelt his head down. Brushing his lips against hers, he   
added, hoarsely whispering, "And all the trimmings that come along with   
my love."   
  
Crushing her lips with his, Aoshi could slowly feel the void of his   
loneliness fill-  
  
with the image of Misao.  
  
  
Fin  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
@_@ Ummm yeah. This was the second longest piece of work I have ever   
written, being second only to The ShinRa Horror Picture Show. It's 27   
pages!!!! *dies* I knew I should have split this up into chapters....   
but then I probably wouldn't have finished it then, would I have?   
*nervously laughs as she dodges the chibi's from the amml* I finished   
it, I finished it- I'm going back to Wind Storm ^^ I just needed a   
change of pace. Besides, now that Summer is here, I wouldn't be   
surprised if I finished Wind Storm before the end of June. I PRAY I   
finish it before then _  
  
OOC was a big factor in this fic, but after all it was an *alternate*  
universe fic. ^^ I never saw Aoshi as a manipulative person.... _ no  
wait, yes he is. ^^ Just not when it comes to the subject of Misao.   
There he's just... *ahem* anyway... If it wasn't VERY obvious at the   
end, I loosely based the plot of this on the [newer] movie, Sabrina.   
I've always loved that story, and I recently had re-watched it right   
when Misao's challenge popped up on the amml, and I said "Heyyyyyyy, I  
could be evil with this!" And as you all know, I just LOVE to be evil   
*crackles*  
  
Despite all of that, I hope everyone enjoyed this... and again, I  
apologize for it's length.... _ I kinda ran away with this....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Misao or Aoshi or any other characters mentioned in this   
story. However much I WANT to own them, I don't... *pouts* Nobuhiro   
Watsuki does though. And so does Sony and Jump Comics. And they are   
big companies that have lots of money. I am a poor otaku who has *no*   
money. So please don't sue me, cuz this fiction was created for   
entertainment purposes only ^^;  



End file.
